Reunited Once Again
by AmiChan731
Summary: This is an updated version of the previous Pb&J AU oneshot I had made. The plot is pretty much the same, I just written it differently. Waring: contians foul language, and mentions of suicide.


**A/N: This oneshot was a silly idea I came across; and the AU is basically Gam and Tav as humans, where they are happily married, and have adopted 2 children, a boy and a girl. There isn't anything special about the AU, but I though it suited the fanfic more, so yeah. Happy reading! C:**

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you are currently heading towards your lover, Tavros Nitram. It seems as though the day was oddly bright, and life seems particularly happy, not that you ever cared. As you are strolling down this rather old pavement, you notice Tavros. This causes you to grin, and wave slightly. You then sit beside him; placing a Pupa Pan figurine you found, hoping he'd like it. You explain to him that you found it in a shop, and you bought it because it reminded you of him. Tavros smiles brightly, then proceeds to thank you for the figurine.

The two of you sat there for what seems like hours, enjoying the shade provided by the big oak tree. The sun was blazing down on the both of you, but that didn't stop the happiness you both felt. You then glanced at Tavros, chuckling softly.

"Just the other day," You spoke, not letting your eyes off him. "I couldn't help but motherfuckin' remember all the good times we had." As you finished your sentence, you saw him nod joyfully.

For all of that day, you kept thinking back to when times weren't as rough. The first kiss you shared with him. The beautiful art museum he took you to for the first date. The first time you accidently bumped into him in high school. There were other wonderful memories the two of you had, though it wasn't easy to remember them. Sure, it was quite difficult for some of their friends and families to accept you and Tavros as a couple, and it was indeed hard for you to recall every happy moment spent with him, but there was one very special memory that you would never forget.

"Remember that day, around mid November when I had proposed to you?" You asked, grinning like an idiot. "I mean, I was fucking worried at first, but when you said 'yes', I felt like the luckiest man in the entire motherfucking universe, know what I mean?"

Tavros nodded, becoming silent; but understanding what you meant. You knew that no words would be able to describe what Tavros and you had gone through. Who knew that a simple encounter was going to change everything. You two soon became close friends, and soon after that, the special bond emerged into a happy relationship.

Your stomach made a quite rumbling sound, though you brushed it off. Seeing your lover was more important to you than an empty stomach.

"Oh, before I forget, Sollux and Karkat wanted to say hi." You sighed after speaking of your best bros. "I…I visited Sollux about a week ago. Unfortunately, our lispy bro wasn't doing to good. He said that Karkat had passed away two years ago from some freak accident, and a few months after that, his vision vanished. I told him not to worry. He'd be able to see in no time, he'd just gotta motherfucking believe, and something miraculous would happen."

Tavros giggled at your remark, which made you chuckle. Yet you sighed again, hesitant to speak your next sentences, however you thought it through, and spoke.

"Tav bro…" You whispered. "I miss you so fucking much…a-after you died, I had lost hope in everything. I'd hate to admit it, but I was ready to commit suicide. However, seeing our boy taking care of our baby girl, hope was once again restored. I was able to live, and support our small family."

Even though you weren't facing his grave, you could picture him smiling at you. Your significant other telling you how proud he was of you for not committing suicide, and taking care of his babies.

Darkness began descending upon you two. The chirping of the crickets and the croaking of the frogs could be heard miles away. You ten realized it was getting later than they had expected.

"I should probably take my leave now, huh? We need our rest." You began biting the bottom of your pale lips, blinking every once in a while to keep the tears that threatened to fall as you glanced at Tavros one more time.

In front of you stood a perfect tombstone in carved with his name. A bouquet of flowers lied across the rock, in which you had left earlier. You continued to stare, tears now sliding down your wrinkly face. You reached over to pick up the cane that had stood against the oak tree. A grunt came out from our lips, knees buckling from the excess weight. Finally, standing up, you readjusted yourself and took one last look at Tavros.

"If only I could turn back time." You murmured to yourself before making your way down the old, rocky road.

One week later, you were able to join your lover. A second tombstone was added beside Tavros'. The lovers were finally reunited once again.


End file.
